Five years of renewed support are requested for three core facilities in the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Ours is a growing department which at present has 14 investigators who carry out research on vision, the visual system and the oculomotor system. We are in the process of making additional appointments in these areas. We have 10 grants from the National Eye Institute. The research carried out by the 14 investigators of the Core Group includes the following areas of research: (1) neurophysiological studies of the visual and oculomotor systems, (2) anatomical studies of the visual and oculomotor systems, (3) developmental studies of the vision and visuomotor function, (4) psychophysical studies of visual functions in non-human primates, (5) psychophysical studies of visual functions in normal human and patient populations, (6) computational analyses of vision and eye movement and (7) molecular and genetic studies of visual system formation. The three facilities supported by the Core Grant, the Instrument Shop, the Electronics Shop and the Biostatistical Module are in extensive use by the Core Group. During the past four years these investigators have been most productive and have published more than 200 papers. The Core Facilities have made a highly significant contribution to the overall research efforts of this group and have fostered interaction among investigators involved in vision and visuomotor research. Continued support of the Core Facilities will be of great benefit to our future investigations.